Nightmares
by sexymama25
Summary: Tohru is attacked and raped left for dead in an alley. Yuki finds her in an alley and takes her back to Shigure's house. Later they find out the Tohru is pregnant. Will Yuki stand by the woman he loves and raise another man's child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tohru is working a late shift at the hotel she called Yuki and tells him there's no need for him to walk her home. Tohru leaves the hotel and is walking when she hears footsteps behind her. She quickly increases her pace but the footsteps behind her increase. Tohru starts running and the footsteps starts running too getting closer and closer to her. Someone grabs Tohru from behind and pulls her into an alley. Tohru's eyes are filled with fear.

"Hey babe you want to have a goodtime" The man holding her asks seductively.

"Just leave me alone I don't have any money" Tohru says throwing her purse at him hoping he'll leave her alone.

"Trust me I don't want you money" The man says.

Tohru tries to run but the man grabs her and throws her against the wall.

"Oh trust me baby I'm not done with you" The man says as he advances towards Tohru again.

The man grabs her shirt ripping the strap. Tohru quickly tries to cover herself but the man pulls her hand away.

"Oh I like what I see" The man says eyeing her up and down.

"Please don't hurt me" Tohru pleads almost on the verge of tears.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way bitch it's your choice" The man says.

He grabs Tohru's head and pries her lips apart kissing her passionately on the mouth and pushing her against the wall. Tohru takes her teeth and sinks them into his bottom lip. The man realeases her mouth and grabs his now bleeding lip. Tohru makes a run for it but he grabs her and throws her against the wall knocking Tohru unconscious. Yuki who is really starting to worry about Tohru since it's already 9:30 and she isn't home.

"Where are you going Yuki?" Shigure asks worriedly.  
"To wait for Tohru I don't like her walking home after dark by herself with all these creeps out here" Yuki says grabbing his coat and heading out.

Yuki grabs his jacket and walks into town he stops near an alley where he sees Tohru's purse laying right at the entrance. Yuki gets a really bad feeling now as he walks into the alley. He is almost to the back when he bumps into something. He pulls out the flashlight he carries and shines it on the ground only to gasp at the sight he sees. Tohru is laying on the ground naked bruised and battered and bleeding. Yuki quickly wraps her up in his coat and picks her up. Yuki quickly walks back to Shigure's house with a still unconscious Tohru Honda.

"Yuki you're back quick did you find Tohru" Shigure asks.

"Call Hatori quickly" Yuki says not stopping and continuing up the stairs to Tohru's room.

"Yuki is something wrong" Shigure yells to his retreating back.

"Just call Hatori okay" Yuki says.

Shigure quickly gets up and dials Hatori's number. Once he's talked to Hatori and is assured that Hatori is coming right over he goes upstairs to Tohru's room. He gasps as he opens the door and sees Tohru unconscious form laying there.

"What happened to her Yuki?" Shigure asks sickened by the sight before him.

"From the looks of it she was raped Shigure" Yuki says angrily.

"Oh our poor sweet Tohru what kind of monster would do this to her" Shigure says also angry.

"I don't no but if I ever find out I'll kill him myself" Yuki vows angrily.

Shigure goes back downstairs to wait for Hatori to arrive. Feeling as angry as Yuki does what kind of monster would hurt sweet innocent Tohru. Yuki stays with Tohru just in case she wakes up and is frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hatori arrives at Shigure's house to find Shigure downstairs pacing back and forth.

"Shigure what was so urgent you had to wake me up" Hatori asks worriedly.

"Come with me Hatori" Shigure says pulling him up the stairs.

Hatori follow Shigure up to Tohru's room and walks in behind Shigure and gasps at the sight of the young vibrant girl.

"What happened to her?" Hatori asks worriedly.

"No idea I found her in an alley like this" Yuki says looking at Tohru worriedly.

"Move back I need to exam her" Hatori says he quickly checks and feels a huge bump on the back of her head a few other scrapes and scratches and the worst yet is all the blood pooling on the sheets.

"I need something to try and stop the blood flow from her vagina" Hatori says looking at Shigure and Yuki for help.

Shigure quickly runs off and brings back some towels and hands them to Hatori. Hatori reaches for his bag and pulls out a needle and thread.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asks worriedly.

"I have to sew up the damage or she'll bleed to death Yuki" Hatori says.

Yuki steps back and watches as Hatori stitches up the wounds on her vagina and the blood flow slowly stops. Yuki looks at Hatori nervously.

"Is she going to be okay" Yuki asks worriedly.

"I don't no for right now who knows what kind of internal damage he might have done" Hatori says looking at them seriously.

Hatori and Shigure heads back downstairs leaving Yuki with Tohru. Once the two are downstairs Shigure looks at Hatori.

"What are her chances?" Shigure asks.

"Worst case scenario is that she ends up with a disease or is pregnant" Hatori says not smiling at the moment.

"She's going to be okay right" Shigure asks hopefully.

"Physically yes, but psychologically and emotionally I have no idea" Hatori admit sadly wishing he had better news to give her.

"Thanks for coming so quickly" Shigure says walking Hatori to the door.

"No problem call me if you need me" Hatori says before walking out of the house and back to his car heading to Sohma house.

Tohru is twisting and turning in her room begging them to stop hurting her please stop no more I can't take it please let me go. Tohru sits bolt upright in the bed Yuki quickly comes to her side comforting her.

"You're safe now Tohru you're home" Yuki says trying to calm the scared girl down.

"No please don't hurt me" Tohru begs moving away from the man.

"Tohru it's me Yuki" Yuki says trying to get through to her.

Tohru looks at him and finally her vision becomes clear and she grabs Yuki hugging him for dear life then she starts blushing profusely as she realizes she's naked.

"So it was all a dream right" Tohru asks hopefully.

"No Tohru you were attacked I found you unconscious in an alley" Yuki says.

Tohru cries as all the memories comes back to her. How he touched her how he called her name how his hands roamed all over her body. How he cried her name as he torn her body to shreds from the inside out. How he climaxed inside her screaming her name at the top of his lungs before beating her into unconsciousness. Tohru let's a single tear slide down her cheek as she clutches Yuki's shirt feeling safe is his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Tohru wakes up early sore and then the memories from last night comes back she quickly runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up.

"Tohru are you okay" Yuki asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sick" Tohru says.

"Well call me if you need anything" Yuki yells through the door.  
"I will" Tohru yells back through the door.  
Yuki leaves and heads downstairs to make breakfast. Shigure finds Yuki in the kitchen cooking up some chicken.

"How is Tohru doing this morning" Shigure asks worriedly.

"She's throwing up I'm going to take her some breakfast upstairs as soon as its done" Yuki replies.

Once Yuki is done cooking he takes a tray of food upstairs for him and Tohru. He knocks on the door.

"Come in" Tohru yells.

"I brought you up some breakfast" Yuki says as he walks in the room holding the tray.

Yuki sits beside Tohru placing the tray on his lap and take Tohru's hand then he notices that her hand is shaking. He quickly let's go of her hand and scouts away from her.

"I'm sorry Tohru I didn't think" Yuki says looking at her apologetically.  
"It's okay Yuki it'll just take some time okay" Tohru says trying to sound hopeful.

"You have all the time you need I'll be here" Yuki says.

Tohru and Yuki eat in total silence both wondering what this means for there future. Just then there's a crash from downstairs Tohru jumps scaredly.

"Stay here I'll go check it out" Yuki says protectively.

Yuki goes downstairs only to see Kyo sitting in the living looking at him evilly.

"Hey you ready to fight" Kyo asks jokingly.

"Get out of here Kyo you have some nerve showing up after you've been gone for months" Yuki says acussingly.

"Hey I was training" Kyo says being evasive.

"Well you picked the wrong time to come back now leave" Yuki says angrily.  
"No where's Tohru at" Kyo asks.

"Upstairs resting" Yuki says.

Yuki leaves Kyo sitting in the living room alone while he goes to check on Tohru. He knocks on her door and hears scraping sounds a few minutes later the door opens a crack.

"Who was it?" Tohru asks nervously.

"Kyo I'll get rid of him" Yuki says.

When he goes back downstairs he doesn't find Kyo anywhere in sight so he figures he's gone. Kyo is out on a branch staring into Tohru's window with a grin on his face. He quickly jumps down when he sees her opening the door and runs off into the woods vowing that he will return one day and claim what's rightfully his.


End file.
